


Passionate Lust

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, M/M, POV Ian, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, mickey ridding ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty prompt: Mickey being the power bottom he is, maybe riding Ian and generally being hella sexy. Please :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate Lust

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella late but im glad i didnt do this sooner cause it wouldve been so rushed and horrible but i really pleased at how it turned out.

His mouth is hot on mine as he roughly shoves me against the wall beside the door to our bedroom. That was Mickey, rough; dirty; the love of my life. I grunted as the plain white cement collided with my back. My hands hastily began to rid him of his offending clothing.  
Stumbling over our feet, we finally made it to the queen sized bed, pants and shirts forgotten. Mickey scrambles to me, now sitting with my back to the headboard, and climbs in my lap. His pale blue eyes pierce mine, showing nothing but love and lust mushed together, creating a perfect mixture. Mickey ducks his head to suck at my pale, slightly freckled neck. I gladly turn my head to the side to give the older man room to makes as many marks as he pleases. Usually we didn't spend so much time on foreplay, but something has possessed out bodies to become addicted to it these past few weeks. Maybe Terry’s recent death had something to do with it?  
I didn't have too much time to actually process the thought further because of where Mickey was headed. He planted heated, wet kisses from my neck to my navel, not losing intense, passionate eye contact with me. Slowly, he took my into his mouth. I whined low in my throat as he licked the head, then made small licks all the way down the shaft to my heavy balls. He took one into his mouth massaging it with his tongue and not neglected the other after a moment.  
After slicking up my cock with him soft, warm mouth, Mickey eagerly and seductively crawled up the length of my legs. He took hold of me with one hand and clawed onto my shoulder with the other, and plunged my painfully hard cock into his tight, unprepped hole. We moaned in unison at the pressure Mickey was putting on my dick, and how I stretched around him. Not wasting any time, Mickey proceeds to pound himself on my member; he bounces up and down relentlessly. All I can do is moan and groan, in the best possible way while I watch my boyfriend work his muscles riding on my cock. I lift one hand from where it held a bruising grip on his hips, and instead tenderly place it on his cheek, bringing him down to plant a closed mouth kiss upon him. Only a handful of seconds passed before I licked his mouth open so I could explore his pink, magical tongue and bite his plump lips.  
Sooner than later, the thug above me became erratic and we both began to whimper, getting the familiar feeling in the pits of our stomachs . I slumped a bit against the headboard to be able to pound into Mickey. In no time, we cried, screamed each other’s names, Mickey shooting sticky, white streams of cum on to my toned abs and I inside of him. And as we came down from our high, I looked at the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and knew I couldn't be more lucky than I am right now.


End file.
